


What's Mine is Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Ears, Tails, Fur oh my [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan’s tail lashed out, the hair standing on end. What was this girl trying to do? Didn’t she know that Joshua was his?





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> possessive whiny kitty hybrid jeonghan

Jeonghan’s ears twitched. His buried his nose into Joshua’s neck, hating that waft of perfume that was coming their way. What a disgusting smell.

“Joshua oppa,” a simpering voice said.

Jeonghan’s tail lashed out, the hair standing on end. What was this girl trying to do? Didn’t she know that Joshua was his?

With narrowed eyes, he glared, waiting for her next move.

“Hmm,” Joshua looked up from his book, being careful not to dislodge Jeonghan from the crook of his neck. He knew that Jeonghan liked smelling him for some reason. Jeonghan especially liked smelling him after sex, something that always made Joshua blush. Jeonghan always purred saying that it was because Joshua smelled like him the most after they made love.

She squirmed, a blush on her cheeks. Jeonghan wanted to snarl.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you,” she fluttered her eyelashes, probably thinking it made her look charming or something. But all Jeonghan think was that it made her look like she was having some sort of attack.

Joshua gave her that gentle smile he was known for. One that Jeonghan wanted Joshua to not flash people as it gave them ideas. “Sure,” he said. “What did you want to talk about?”

She glanced at Jeonghan, his eyes promising death.

He’d flash fang but he knew Joshua hated it when he did that. Joshua would even call Jeonghan a bad cat, scolding him and giving him no kisses. Jeonghan wouldn’t lose Joshua’s sweet kisses over some smelly girl.

“I thought we could talk alone,” she said, her voice going all shy.

It was enough to make Jeonghan gag.

Joshua frowned a little. “I suppose.” He moved, gently petting Jeonghan on the ear. “Move your head Jeonghan. I’ll be back soon.”

Not on Jeonghan’s watch. He started whining, not in the sulking kind of way. In the I’m in pain kind of way. “Shua,” he whined, clutching at Joshua’s sweater. “I don’t feel good.” He let out the most pitiful whine he could muster.

Joshua’s face twisted. His eyes filled with worry. “Did you eat something bad? Are you hurting badly?” He clutched at Jeonghan, holding him close trying to asses what was wrong with him.

The girl’s lip started to tremble. “What about our talk?”

Turing to her, Joshua gave her a sharp look. “Jeonghan’s in pain. I have to take care of him. Some other time we’ll talk.” He turned his gaze back to Jeonghan, ignoring the girl just like Jeonghan wanted. “Should we go to the nurse Jeonghan?”

The cat hybrid moaned low, faking a whimper.

“Can you walk?”

Jeonghan nodded, clinging all the same.

Joshua got up, letting Jeonghan lean on him as he took him to the nurse.

Jeonghan took the opportunity to push his face back into Joshua’s neck, flashing the girl a tiny smirk before they disappeared.

* * *

The nurse took Jeonghan’s temperature, frowning as she saw the numbers. “And you’re in pain,” she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jeonghan gave her a playful smile. “I’m feeling better now. Must’ve been just something bad I ate. And my stomach decided it’s fine now.”

Joshua stood by him, staring down as the nurse tsked.

“Well,” she said, moving to sanitize the thermometer. “You are a bit warm. You can rest a bit before you two go back to class. I’ll give you two a note later.” She knew by now that if one of them didn’t feel well the other wouldn’t go back to glass, no matter what. It was simpler to just let them stay together. “No funny business in the office though,” she warned, leaving the two of them.

Jeonghan rolled over, leaving a space for Joshua, patting it gently.

Sighing, Joshua got into the bed with him, letting Jeonghan nuzzle him, nose into Joshua’s hair. “So sick aren’t you?”

“Terribly so,” Jeonghan pouted.

“Next time,” Joshua said, bringing his hand around Jeonghan to pet him on the head, “just tell me you don’t want me to leave.”

“But you’d scold me,” Jeonghan frowned, letting his own hands wander down to Joshua’s waist and to his lovely behind. He ran his hands down it, coping a feel every few strokes.

“Better then having me worried out of my mind,” Joshua retorted, grabbing at the short ends of Jeonghan’s hair, tugging on them. “That wasn’t funny Jeonghan. I was scared.”

Meowing pitifully, Jeonghan leaned in and kissed Joshua in apology. “Sorry Shua,” he mumbled, trying to sound contrite. He was sorry he worried Joshua, but not sorry about what he did. He was more annoyed he got caught.

Joshua kissed back, letting Jeonghan deepen the kiss a bit before pulling away. “So sorry that you won’t be getting anything more than kisses today.”

Jeonghan squawked. “But Shua!”

Laughing, Joshua turned away from Jeonghan’s handsome face. “No means no you bad kitty.”

Jeonghan whined, brushing his nose into Joshua’s neck.

 


End file.
